Come home to me (AmericaXReader)
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: I do not own Hetalia or the characters only the story line


He took to the skies like a hawk, the red and blue tail of the aircraft just a speck in the sky within minutes. You stood on the runway until the plane was out of sight. "Come home to me...Come home safe. I will be waiting" You whispered, the wind carrying your words through the skies. Turning, you began to make the journey back to the little cottage you and your lover called home. As you walked, you could feel the muscles along your body tense painfully. A result from last night's session of love-making. As the thoughts entered your mind, you could almost feel your lover's hands tracing patterns delicately on your skin. His warm breath tingling your neck, making your hair stand on end. The gentle waves of pleasure that coursed through your body as your lover pumped into you slowly. It was the most gentle and memorable session of love-making that you had both experienced, but it had left you sore the next morning. A blissful sigh left your lips as the thought of last night's actions.

Come home to me...Come home safe. I will be waiting. The words bounced around your mind as you reminisced all of the fresh memories of your lover's warm embrace, the lat night cuddles, his comforting kisses, the way your name rolled off of his tongue. War had broken through the country you called home. Your hero of a boyfriend didn't object to joining. Thinking that he would only be gone for a short period of time, you supported his decision. Afterall, you loved him to death.

Even with the thought that your lover wouldn't be gone for very long, awaitin his return wouldn't be an easy task. Worry began to flood through your veins. You wouldn't know what to do if he didn't come home. War changed a lot of people and your weren't ready if your lover came home, his love for you lost. You weren't prepared for that. You wondered if he had gotten to his destination safely. Was he writing to you? You just had to wait.

Arriving at your cottage, a small sigh of releif and happiness escaed your lips. It was very warm, the wod stove still burning brightly, illuminating the room around. Now, you didn't bake often, but there always seemed to be a lingering smell of nutmeg, apples and cinnamon. You had named this smell a smell of happy living, the smell of home. Kicking off your shoes and slidding out of your jacket, starting to prepare yourself for a long, lonely night.

That night, your lover had landed safely at his destination. The mlitary base he would be staying at. Shrugging out of his thick bomber jacket, the blond insected the room he was given to stay in for the night. Running a hand through his blonde hair and removing his tan hat that matched the army suit, and loosening the brown tie around his chest, he sat down on the single bed. The only thoughts that started coming to his mind, were those of his lover. His beautiful lover whom he had left home alone for the time where he was gone. A small smile appeared on his mildly chaped lips as he remembered your head on his chest the night before, how he missed you already. His beautiful (Y/N). Takins out a pen and paper, he began to scribble down soft words, putting as much emotion as he possibly could into the letter he began to write:

My lovely (Y/N),

I already miss you to pieces, my love. My heart aches for you, the hollow feeling in my chest doesn't seem to cease, no matter how long I wait. I longue to hokd you in my arms, to feel your heartbeat against my own. I want to feel you in my arms, while you sleep, to look upon your sleeping face, to protect you from any possibility of harm.

Oh, how I wish I could be home with you. How I wish that the war hadn't even started. I will be gone longer than we had thought. If I had known it had been longer than a few weeks, I wouldn't had dared to join. How I wish to be able to send you endless kisses, to run my fingers through your beautiful (H/C) locks. I wish for you to hear me say how much I love you in person. I love you more than this letter could ever portray. I wish to shower you with gifts of everlasting love.

I send this note, knowing you will receive it by morning. I promise to send a note every night. Not all of them will make it by morning, some in the afternoons and evenings. I promise to write again, my love.

From yours trully,

Alfred F. Jones

The Hero

P.S. I love you so much.

Looking over the note once, Alfred practically shoved the letter into the envelope, sealing it with drops of blood red wax. The American gazed down at the sealed envelope in his large hands. Closing his sky blue eyes, he pressed his lips to the thick paper, as if giving his lover a kiss. The American soldier smiled lightly and dropped the envelope in the mail box, ready to be sent that evening. The blond inspected the bedroom he was staying in once again before crawling into the bed and tucking himself in for the night. That night, Alfred had gone to sleep with a heartache which he had to deal with for the next while. A heartache that he wouldn't be able to find the cure for until he had returned home with his lover in his arms.

That morning, you had awoken to a cold feeling, an empty feeling that could only be identified as loneliness. Reluctantly, you got up from your bed and wrapped yourself in a flimsy bath robe and began downstairs to prepare yourself breakfast, almost not noticing the letter wedged under your door. A letter with a red sealing on the back. Cocking an eyebrow at the letter, you wondered who it would be from...Until your mind stopped on one face; Alfred. Snatching up the letter, you hurried into the kitchen and began to pick open the wax seal, heartbeat erratic. You fixed the robe that wrapped your naked body, as if someone might pop out of the letter. Pulling the letter, carefully. Your eyes shone with nervousness and happiness as you began to read the handsome print of your lover.

Your (e/c) orbs began to water as you read the letter. The aching in your chest seemed to have ceased while you read, as if your lover were next to you, reading out the letter. Oh Alfie, you thought to yourself, holding the letter to your chest. You couldn't wait for his return.

"Come home to me...Come home safe. I will be waiting." You whispered softly and planted a kiss on the letter, imagining pressing you lips to the soft ones of your lover. You weren't aware at that point that you would be collecting your lover's letters and repeating that same phrase for as long as you had.

3 Years later.

A soft sigh escaed your chapped lips as you re-read each of the letters your lover had sent you. Hands shaking with nerves. There was not a single day that passed where you weren't nervous for your lover's safety. Three hundred and thirty two letters he had sent you. Alfred had stopped writing to you, mentioning in the last letter that he couldn't write to you for awhile. That was two years ago. Although it worried you, you had always found comfort in his last words of each letter. 'P.S. I love you so much.'

During the past few years, you had tried to at least live your life as normally as possible without your lover, Alfred. It was hard, very hard. You missed your lover all too much. His laugh, his warmth, his loving touch and of course, the love letters you received everyday. You just wished for him to come home. You missed him too much.

Placing the letter back in the black shoe box, you sighed a bit. There were three hundred and thirty two letters in that shoe box. All of them in order by date. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noticed different changes of yourself in physical appearence. Your (h/c) locks were everywhere around your head, you had lost alot of weight, making your hip bones more prominent against the light fabric of your robe. Another day in your not so quaint little home. The familiar, honey smell of nutmeg, apples and cinnamon had seemed to fade, but the aching in your heart never seemed to cease. Come home to me...Come home safe. I will be waiting.

Although with your lover so far away, his memories still fresh in your mind. Sitting on the couch in your home, in front of the fire, you began to sip a steaming cup of hot chocolate. You weren't aware of the golden haired soldier, gazing at you through the window, admiring your beauty. You were more stunning than he remembered. A sight for sore eyes.

Alfred slowly walked to your front door and placed his deep, army tan military bag on the front steps, slinging his bomber jacket ontop. Oh, but he wasn't done yet. Atop of his jacket, he lay a bouquet of red roses, not a flaw in any of the petals. The perfect roses for his perfect lover. The male knocked on the door to his and your house, the sound echoing lightly, making you jump nearly out of your skin. Quickly, the American ran around the side of the house. Yes, this was childish, but he was excited to see you. This environment was much more calmer than the military.

Within seconds, you were at the door, yanking it open. Your widened (e/c) orbs flicked around frantically, searching for the person who had knocked. Sighing a bit, you looked down and thats when you saw them. The bag, the bomber jacket, the roses. Heart racing, you quickly jumped over the pile and looked around, searching for the only man you knew who owned that jacket.

"Alfred..." You murmured softly, almost giving up until you heard a two note melody. Whipping around, you spotted the man in the shadows of the side of your home. Your lover had returned from the war. Gasping softly, your eyes widened. Alfred smiled a bit and gazed at you, stretching out his arms.

"Honey...I'm home" Alfred murmured, his voice strained as the aching in his heart seemed to close his throat. With tears running down your face, you ran into your lover's arms, immediately you breathed in his sent, feeling Alfred bury his face into your hair.

"Alfred..." You murmured, comfort clear in your voice as you were finally in the arms of your lover. Alfred's hands began running up and down your being, trying to be sure you were real and not a dream. Silently, Alfred trailed soft kisses down your neck and collarbone, his eyes closed the whole time as he pressed warm kisses on your skin. The simple contact made you gasp in surprise, tying your hands in the male's soft hair. His kisses were a desperate act of trying to make up for the three years of kisses you both had missed up on. Nipping and kissing the tender skin below your jaw, his arms snaking tighter around you, pulling you closer to his strong chest. His hands gently cupped your cheeks, making you look into his eyes as he pulled away a bit.

"Oh, (Y/n)..." Alfred whispered softly before capturing your lips in his own. Almost automatically, your lips moved in synchronization with his. Tongues wrestled in eachothers mouths, trying to gain dominance until you pulled back, the two of you gasping for air. Caloused hands gently tucked stray strands of hair behind your ear. Tears of joy springing into his ceruleam blue eyes. Without a second word, the American scooped you into his arms, kissing your neck in a tender manner. Alfred was bent on showing you how much he had missed you. You simply cuddled into your lover's strong chest as he began to walk into your house. He was going to show you in his own special way how much he missed you.

Come home to me...Come home safe. I will be waiting.


End file.
